


define

by AslansCompass



Series: as hard as today [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Season 5, pre season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: She tries out all the words, looking for one that fits. Daisy reflects on Coulson's death.





	define

  
She tries out all the words, looking for the one that fits.

Boss. No, too cheap. Too easy. It stinks of bitter coffee grounds and retail name tags. Of an easy nine to five shift, of procedures and processes and nothing in particular.

Friend. No. Too vague. A friend could be a yoga buddy or a classmate or someone you talked with at the latest concert. 

Associate: What is she, a CEO? A Wal-Mart employee?       

Mentor: No. Closer, but no. Too formal. Too academic. It wasn't about a thesis or a twelve-step program. It was life, shaving cream and gunshots and flying cars, a world beyond imagination.

Dad: No. She wishes she could, but no. That word was left behind long ago, lost in the trash-bag shuffle between foster homes. It could have been, once, but no.

Leader: She followed him everywhere. Anywhere. Any time, into space and the future and other dimensions.


End file.
